IDZMZ 90's Music Playlists (1990-1999)
Here are the Complete Music Playlists Tracks from the 90's which is heard everyday on iDZMZ, most of the music/track is also heard on Saturday Slam every Saturday on Magic 89.9 also on Mellow 947 every Thursday on Decades and also every Thursday on 99.5 Play FM which is Playback the songs mostly from the 90s. List of 90's music songs: *''Feels Like Christmas'' - Al Green *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' - Al Green *''Your Heart's In Good Hands'' - Al Green *''Blood On The Bricks'' - Aldo Nova *''Someday'' - Aldo Nova *''Medicine Man'' - Aldo Nova *''Got The Feelin' '' - Five *''When The Lights Go Out'' - Five *''Everybody Get Up'' - Five *''Until The Time Is Through'' - Five *''It's The Things You Do'' - Five *''Slam Dunk (Da Funk)'' - Five *''If Ya Gettin' Down'' - Five *''Keep On Movin' '' - Five *''Viva'' - Tin Star *''Fast Machine'' - Tin Star *''Head'' - Tin Star *''Sunshine'' - Tin Star *''Clones'' - The Roots *''What They Do'' - The Roots *''Edgecrusher'' - Fear Factory *''Descent'' - Fear Factory *''Cars'' - Fear Factory *''Come On Eileen'' - Save Ferris *''The World Is New'' - Save Ferris *''Goodbye'' - Save Ferris *''Christmas Wrapping'' - Save Ferris *''Cleopatra's Theme'' - Cleopatra *''Life Ain't Easy'' - Cleopatra *''I Want You Back'' - Cleopatra *''A Touch Of Love'' - Cleopatra *''Thank ABBA For The Music'' - Cleopatra *''Everybody Gets A Second Chance'' - Mike + The Mechanics *''Over My Shoulder'' - Mike + The Mechanics *''Dirty Deeds'' - Joan Jett *''Love Me Two Times'' - Joan Jett *''Blacklash'' - Joan Jett And The Blackhearts *''Love Is All Around'' - Joan Jett And The Blackhearts *''So Hard'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Being Boring'' - Pet Shop Boys *''How Can You Expect To Be Taken Seriously?'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Where The Streets Have No Name (I Can't Take My Eyes On You)'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Jealously'' - Pet Shop Boys *''DJ Culture'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Was It Worth It'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Can You Forgive Her?'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Go West'' - Pet Shop Boys *''I Wouldn't Normally Do This Kind Of Thing'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Liberation'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Absolutely Fabulous'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Yesterday When I Was Mad'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Paninaro '95'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Before'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Se A Vida E (That's The Way Life Is)'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Single Bilingual'' - Pet Shop Boys *''A Red Letter Day'' - Pet Shop Boys *''To Step Aside'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Somewhere'' - Pet Shop Boys *''New York City Boy'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Can U Feel It'' - 3rd Party *''Love Is Alive'' - 3rd Party *''These Are Days'' - 10,000 Maniac *''Everyday Is Like Sunday'' - 10,000 Maniac *''Candy Everybody Wants'' - 10,000 Maniac *''Few And Far Between'' - 10,000 Maniac *''Because The Night LIVE'' - 10,000 Maniac *''More Than This'' - 10,000 Maniac *''Merry Go Round'' - The Replacement *''Someone Take The Wheel'' - The Replacement *''When It Began'' - The Replacement *''Dangerous'' - The Doobie Brothers *''Rollin' On'' - The Doobie Brothers *''Mother Tounge'' - Leah Andereone *''It's Alright, It's OK'' - Leah Andereone *''You Make Me Remember'' - Leah Andereone *''Bow Down'' - Leah Andereone *''The Sensual World'' - Kate Bush *''Rocket Man'' - Kate Bush *''Eat The Music'' - Kate Bush *''Moment Of Pleasure'' - Kate Bush *''Rubberband Girl'' - Kate Bush *''The Red Shoes'' - Kate Bush *''And So Is Love'' - Kate Bush *''Wicked Games'' - Chris Isaak *''Dancin''' - Chris Isaak *''Don't Make Me Dream About You'' - Chris Isaak *''Can't Do A Thing (To Stop Me)'' - Chris Isaak *''San Francisco Days'' - Chris Isaak *''Somebody's Crying'' - Chris Isaak *''Go Walk Down There'' - Chris Isaak *''Think Of Tomorrow'' - Chris Isaak *''Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing'' - Chris Isaak *''Sometimes (It's A Bitch)'' - Stevie Nicks *''Maybe Love Will Change Your Mind'' - Stevie Nicks *''Free Fallin''' - Stevie Nicks *''One And Only Man'' - Steve Winwood *''Another Deal Goes Down'' - Steve Winwood *''I Will Be Here'' - Steve Winwood *''Plenty Lovin' '' - Steve Winwood *''If I Can Dream'' - Barry Manilow *''Some Good Things Never Last'' - Barry Manilow Duet with Debra Byrd feat. Dana Robbins *''I Go Crazy'' - Barry Manilow *''Jingle Bells'' - Barry Manilow with Expose *''Let Me Be Your Wings'' - Barry Manilow and Debra Byrd *''I Can't Get Started'' - Barry Manilow *''I'd Really Love To See You Tonight'' - Barry Manilow *''So Close'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Everywhere I Look'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Don't Hold Back Your Love'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Starting All Over Again'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''I'm In A Philly Hood'' - Daryl Hall *''Stop Loving Me, Stop Loving You'' - Daryl Hall *''Help Me Find A Way To Your Heart'' - Daryl Hall *''Gloryland The Official Theme Of World Cup USA 94'' - Daryl Hall and Sound Of Blackness *''Promise Ain't Enough'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''The Sky Is Falling'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Superhero'' - Gary Barlow *''Forever Love'' - Gary Barlow *''Love Won't Wait'' - Gary Barlow *''Open Road'' - Gary Barlow *''So Help Me Girl'' - Gary Barlow *''Stronger'' - Gary Barlow *''For All That You Want'' - Gary Barlow *''Too Late To Say Goodbye'' - Richard Marx *''Children Of The Night'' - Richard Marx *''Keep Coming Back'' - Richard Marx *''Hazard'' - Richard Marx *''Take This Heart'' - Richard Marx *''Chains Around My Heart'' - Richard Marx *''Now And Forever'' - Richard Marx *''The Way She Loves Me'' - Richard Marx *''Nothing Left Behind Us'' - Richard Marx *''Until I Find You Again'' - Richard Marx *''Better Together'' - Johnny Mathis with Regina Belle *''I Go Extremes'' - Billy Joel *''Downeaster Alexa'' - Billy Joel *''That's Not Her Style'' - Billy Joel *''And So It Goes'' - Billy Joel *''Video Buyways'' - Billy Joel *''Shameless'' - Billy Joel *''All Shook Up'' - Billy Joel *''No Man's Land'' - Billy Joel *''The River Of Dreams'' - Billy Joel *''All About Soul'' - Billy Joel *''Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)'' - Billy Joel *''To Make You Feel My Love'' - Billy Joel *''Hey Girl (I Like Your Style)'' - Billy Joel *''Unbelievable'' - Bob Dylan *''My Back Pages LIVE'' - Bob Dylan *''Diginity'' - Bob Dylan *''Love Sick'' - Bob Dylan *''If I Knew Then What I Know Now'' - Kenny Rogers with Gladys Knight *''Love Is Strange'' - Kenny Rogers with Dolly Parton *''Crazy In Love'' - Kenny Rogers *''If You Want To Find Love'' - Kenny Rogers *''Mary, Did You Know?'' - Kenny Rogers with Wynonna *''Are You Lovin' Me Like I'm Lovin' You'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Since I Don't Have You'' - Ronnie Milsap *''All Is Fair In Love And War'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Turn That Radio On'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Glad To Be Alive'' - Teddy Pendergrass with Lisa Fischer *''Make It With You'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''It Should've Been You'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''I FInd Everyhing With You'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Voodoo'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Believe In Love'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''I'm Always Thinking About You'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Don't Keep Wasting My Time'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Give It To Me'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''This Christmas (I'd Rather Have Love)'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Happy Kwanzaa'' - Teddy Pendergrass *''Rockin' Years'' - Dolly Parton with Ricky Van Shelton *''Silver And Gold'' - Dolly Parton *''Country Road'' - Dolly Parton *''Romeo'' - Dolly Parton And Friends *''I Will Always Love You'' - Dolly Parton with Vince Gill *''Peace Train'' - Dolly Parton *''Real Love'' - Stephanie Mills *''Comfort Of A Man'' - Stephanie Mills *''All Day, All Night'' - Stephanie Mills *''How Can I Ease The Pain'' - Lisa Fletcher *''Save Me'' - Lisa Fletcher *''So Intense'' - Lisa Fletcher *''Colors Of Love'' - Lisa Fletcher *''Next Time'' - Gladys Knight *''Tell Me Why'' - Expose *''You Baby Never Looked Good In Blue'' - Expose *''I Wish The Phone Would Ring'' - Expose *''I'll Never Get Over You (Getting Over Me)'' - Expose *''As Long As I Can Dream'' - Expose *''In Walked Love'' - Expose *''I Specialized Love'' - Expose *''Undone'' - Failure *''Stuck On You'' - Failure *''Ariel'' - Rainbow *''Hunting Humans (Insatiable)'' - Rainbow *''Reputation'' - Dusty Springfield *''Arrested By You'' - Dusty Springfield *''Wherever Would I Be'' - Dusty Springfield and Daryl Hall *''Roll Away'' - Dusty Springfield *''World In Motion'' - Jackson Browne with Bonnie Raitt *''I'm Alive'' - Jackson Browne *''Everywhere I Go'' - Jackson Browne *''The Next Voice You Hear'' - Jackson Browne *''Walking In A Hurricane'' - John Fogetry *''Blueboy'' - John Fogetry *''Premontion'' - John Fogetry *''Crazy'' - Julio Iglesias *''Fraglie'' - Julio Iglesias *''Time Waits For No One'' - Mavis Staples *''Melody Cool'' - Mavis Staples *''Everything You Touch'' - Smokey Robinson *''Double Good Everything'' - Smokey Robinson *''Can't Get Any Harder'' - James Brown *''Santa Claus Goes Straight To The Ghetto'' - James Brown *''Let's Make This Christmas Mean Something This Year'' - James Brown *''Funk On Ah Roll'' - James Brown *''You Said, You Said'' - Jermaine Jackson *''World To The Badd!!!'' - Jermaine Jackson *''I Dream, I Dream'' - Jermaine Jackson *''Smile'' - Jermaine Jackson *''Have A Heart'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Nick Of Time'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Something To Talk About'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Slow Ride'' - Bonnie Raitt *''I Can't Make You Love Me'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Not The Only One'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Come To Me'' - Bonnie Raitt *''All At Once'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Love Sneakin' Up On You'' - Bonnie Raitt *''You'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Storm Warning'' - Bonnie Raitt *''You Got It'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Burning Down The House LIVE'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Rock Steady LIVE'' - Bonnie Raitt with Bryan Adams *''One Belief Away'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Lover's Will'' - Bonnie Raitt *''I Love You Always Forever'' - Donna Lewis *''Without Love'' - Donna Lewis *''At The Beginning'' - Donna Lewis and Richard Marx *''Love Him'' - Donna Lewis *''Wild Child'' - Heart *''All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You'' - Heart *''I Didn't Want To Need You'' - Heart *''Tall Dark Handsome Stranger'' - Heart *''Stranded'' - Heart *''Secret'' - Heart *''You're The Voice'' - Heart *''Black On Black II'' - Heart *''Will You Be There (In The Morning)'' - Heart *''The Woman In Me'' - Heart *''Dreamboat Annie (Fantasy Child)'' - Heart *''Talk To Me'' - Anita Baker *''Soul Inspiration'' - Anita Baker *''Fairy Tales'' - Anita Baker *''Body & Soul'' - Anita Baker *''I Apologize'' - Anita Baker *''When You Love Someone'' - Anita Baker and James Ingram *''Give Me Forever (I Do)'' - John Tesh feat. James Ingram *''Forever More (I'll Be The One)'' - John Tesh with James Ingram *''Cheapstake (You Ain't Gettin' Nada)'' - Sporty Thievz *''Child Of The City'' - Triumph *''No Mercy'' - Khaleel *''Good Heart'' - Starship *''Level On The Inside'' - Dovetail Joint *''Fly'' - Loudmouth *''Bombshell'' - Papa Vegas *''Freak Of The Week'' - Marvelous 3 *''Good To Be Alive'' - DJ Rap *''Combo No. 5'' - 4-D Marketing *''Haya Doin?'' - Carmanooch And Joey *''Mambo Italiano'' - Wiseguy Orchestra *''L.A. Song'' - Beth Hart *''Beggars & Hangers-On'' - Slash Snakepit *''Macarena'' - Los Del Rio *''Why'' - Tiggy *''Forever Girl'' - OTT *''I'll Be There For You'' - Solid Harmonie *''Mickey'' - Tony Basil *''Dying Inside'' - Timmy Thomas *''Big Big World'' - Emilia *''Extasi Extano'' - Chimo Bayo *''Be My Lover'' - La Bouche *''On Ne S'aimera Plus Jamis'' - Larusso *''Sweet Soul Revue'' - Pizzicato Five *''Happy'' - Squareheads *''Sha La La La'' - Dream House *''Butterfly'' - DK.Smile *''This Is How We Do It'' - Solid Base *''Blue'' - Eiffel 65 *''My Body'' - LSG *''Dip Yo Hips'' - Ghetto Brothers *''Because Of You'' - Keith Martin *''Feel Like Dance'' - Globe *''Beautiful Once'' - Suede *''Groove Is In The Heart'' - Deee-Lite *''Breakfast At Tiffany's'' - Deep Blue Something *''Say It With Love'' - The Moody Blues *''Mr. Personality'' - 20 Fingers *''I've Been Thinking About You'' - Londonbeat *''Volcanio Girls'' - Veruca Salt *''Childeren'' - Robert Miles *''Scatman'' - Scatman John *''Each Time'' - East 17 *''ESPN Presents The Rock Jam'' - ESPN *''Slave To The Music'' - Twenty-Four Seven *''Not An Addict'' - K's Choice *''Hello Hello'' - Talk Show *''Hell'' - Squirrel Nut Zippers *''Rhythm Of Love'' - DJ Company *''Just A Little Light'' - Grateful Dead *''Legend Of A Cowgirl'' - Imani Coppola *''Lick It'' - 20 Fingers feat. Roula *''No Pigeons'' - Sporty Thievz feat. Mr. Woods *''Heart And Soul'' - Cilla Black with Dusty Springfield *''The Man I Love'' - Larry Adler and Kate Bush *''Mighty High'' - Gloria Gaynor feat. The Trampps *''It Wasn't God Who Made Honky Tonk Angels'' - Loretta, Dollt, Tammy with Special Guest Kitty Wells *''The Message Of Love'' - Arthur Baker And The Backseat Disciples feat. Al Green *''Leave The Guns At Home'' - Arthur Baker And The Backseat Disciples feat. Al Green *''I'll Take You There'' - BeBe and CeCe Winans feat. Mavis Staples